The New Valentine
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I assumed it would be a regular lonely Valentine's Day. Boy was I wrong. -YAOI-


The New Valentine

--

Rating: M (yaoi, slash, AU, OOC, language)

Pairing: Jin x Hwoarang

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Summary: I assumed it would be a regular lonely Valentine's Day. Boy was I wrong. -YAOI-

Author's Note: Hello one and all. For those of you who like Valentine's Day, this is for you. First time I've tried Jin as seme, but I think it's gonna be pretty nice. If you don't like him being seme, peace out, have a wonderful day. This is in Jin's POV.

I'll shut up now. Hope y'all like it!

--

SB

* * *

Personally, I don't care about Valentine's Day. It's a holiday made for those with special someone's, and if you don't have one, then you feel bad and lonely for the entire day. People everywhere are out shopping for flowers and candy for their lovers, showering them with gifts and adoration. It's almost like they do it just because the calendar says it's February 14th, not because they really want to. Isn't it funny to think a couple that's been having a lot of problems calls a truce for this one day and then on the 15th they go back to hating each other and arguing?

So yeah, I'm a single guy. I haven't had a guy in a while now. And this stupid day just magnifies your loneliness by ten or twenty. I am moping a little that some ugly fucker gets roses and I don't, but I'm trying to see today as just another day. Three cases of beer in the fridge, leftover pizza, and a TV in the bedroom. Add all that together and you'll figure out what I'll be doing for the wonderful occasion.

And suddenly, the doorbell rings. I pry myself from my bed and head to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt. I open the door and my eyes get so wide that they nearly shoot up into my hairline. Leaning in my door frame is they hottest guy I've ever had the chance to see. He has wild orange hair, a really toned body, and real tight clothes on. The last two things really catch my attention and I'm standing there drooling.

"Gonna invite me in?" he says with a smirk.

And it talks too??

"I think you have the wrong address," I say, still staring at his tight jeans and what might be trapped in there. I know that this is a mistake and the guy's supposed to go to some other room. He just got our numbers switched up, that's all.

"No, I think this is the place. Room 241, you're Jin Kazama right?"

I blink in amazement. How the hell does he know my name??

"How do you know me?"

"Cupid sent me over to make sure your V-Day is _anything_ but lonely..."

Cupid? As in the call-boy service Cupid?? Who the hell would send me a call-boy?

But that '_anything_' was accented with a nice lick of the lips and my body moves out of his way on its own. He nods in thanks and comes inside. I shut and lock the door, trying to stop my fast-beating heart from jumping straight out of my chest.

"Nice place," he comments. "You live alone?"

"Yeah," is the only thing I can say. His ass is mesmerizing and it's making my brain short-circuit.

"So where's the bedroom?" the gorgeous man looks at me with that same smirk. I point down the hallway and he starts walking. I will my feet to follow him. When I get there, he's already turned off the TV and is sitting on my bed, taking off his boots.

"You know, you're the best lookin' guy I've had in a long time," he says, looking up at me.

For a split second I think of how many men he's possibly slept with. Then I think 'To hell with it, he's with me now'. He beckons me to come closer and I walk slowly to him. He runs a hand over my abs, making me shiver.

"I'm yours today, so you can do whatever you want to me. Or I can do you, if you want."

The husky tone in that statement finished frying my poor brain.

"What's your name?" I ask as he finishes undoing my pants. He kisses the front of my boxers.

"Hwoarang."

His unique name matches his wild personality, in my opinion. I shudder when he grabs my hardening flesh.

"You never answered me, pretty boy," he says lowly. "Want me to fuck you, or you wanna fuck me?"

"I'll... do you..."

"Alright then," Hwoarang pulls down my boxers and pants, kissing up my erection. "Let's have a good time, yeah?"

My answer gets stuck in my throat as that hellishly hot mouth surrounded my cock. Those brown eyes were watching me, never looking away from my own. He definitely needs to get those clothes off.

"Ah, Hwoarang... _shit_, your c-clothes..."

He pulls off of my now-shiny cock and licks his lips. Damn, he couldn't be any sexier!

The look in his eyes tells me I just stuck my foot in my mouth. Hwoarang stands up so our bodies are nearly touching. His groin is moving against mine as he slowly pulls off his tank top. Hwoarang's chest is even sexier without the shirt, hard, defined, and waiting to be tasted. Then the pants disappear and our cocks exchange a little kiss, his slightly bigger than mine.

Doesn't wear underwear? Seems like something I should expect from him. I return to the task in front of me and kiss him deeply, pushing him down on the bed at the same time. Our bodies are moving still, intensifying the heat between us. Both of us are turned on as hell. I start kissing my way down his neck, leaving a couple of bites as well, then slide down to his chest. I torture his nipples with my teeth, biting hard at first and then barely grazing my teeth against the swollen nubs.

"Oh yeah baby, I like that..." he whispers, hands sewn in my hair. I continue my venture down, licking over his abs before reaching his dripping length. I grab it with one hand while I suck on three of my fingers. Then I push one inside of him and take the head of his cock in my mouth. Hwoarang curses and hisses my name.

"Good... mmm, _yeah_, more..."

I push a second finger in his entrance and keep sucking him off. He tastes delicious and I can't get enough. I find that special little place inside his body that makes him moan my name loudly. Oh I love the way he says my name.

"_Jin_... fuck, you're _amazing_..."

I release his cock with a slurp and slide back up his body, and he quickly takes me in a hot kiss.

"Want more, Hwoarang?" I whisper in his ear.

"Hell yeah, a _lot_ more."

"Beg for it?"

The redhead chuckles and licks my ear, causing my breath to hitch.

"I don't like begging all that much, but I'll do it for you..." he murmurs lowly, still toying with my ear. "Please Jin... fuck me baby, fuck me _real_ hard... please give it to me, babe..."

I nearly cum at those hot words being whispered so sensually in my ear. I can't refuse him even if I wanted to.

I replace my fingers with my aching hardness, sliding into him and feeling so hot. Hwoarang purrs in my ear and spreads his legs wide. His words echo in my head and I start thrusting hard and deep. Our flesh slaps together while kiss intimately, tongues dancing to a fast-tempo song.

"So good, Jin," the redhead gasps. "Make me cum babe, just like that..."

I thrust a little faster and aim for his sweet spot, smirking a little when I find it and he nearly screams.

"Fuck I'm coming!" Hwoarang moans loudly and clenches around me. I pump his cock a few more times and he's coating my hand with cum. I still thrust and pump, milking every bit of pleasure from his frenzied body. Then he takes my hand and _slowly_ starts to lick it clean, lingering on each finger and cleaning it thoroughly. The sight is enough to do me in, combined with the tightness gripping my cock, and I cum inside of him. Hwoarang kisses each of my fingertips before kissing me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jin..." he breathes against my lips.

"Same to you," I bite his lower lip.

--

"So he got there alright? ...yes, that's good. Thank you."

Lee Chaolan hung up the phone and chuckled to himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear nephew of mine..."

* * *

Lee is a good 'uncle' isn't he? XD  
How was it? Tell me!

--

SB


End file.
